Many electronic devices include memory systems that may be implemented using local, fast-access memory which is frequently embodied as a nonvolatile memory. Spin transfer torque (STT) memory is developing as a technology for nonvolatile memory systems. Accordingly, techniques to manage write operations in STT memory systems may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.